Final Fantasy V stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy V. Some stats are exclusive to party members and their job, others are exclusive to enemies, while others are shared. The four base values, Strength, Agility, Stamina and Magic are determined by both the character's base stat and their currently equipped job's stat added together. For instance, if Bartz is a Knight, his Strength will be his base stat (4) plus the Knight's base stat (47). Certain abilities also guarantee a Magic increase (for instance, if a Monk has White Magic equipped, White Magic will increase their Magic stat, improving their ability to heal). The larger of the two values is used. When a job is mastered, its stat increase will be transferred to Freelancer and Mime, but none of its lower stats will, meaning the Freelancer's stats will be the highest stat of any job mastered (meaning mastering Monk or Gladiator will increase that character's Freelancer's Strength by 26 more than the Freelancer's base stat, but won't reduce Magic). List of stats LV Once a party member gains enough experience, they will level up. HP The HP stat shows how much health a character has left. Once it reaches zero, a character reaches KO status. Party members are capped at 9999 HP while enemies are not. A character's HP is determined partly by their LV's HP multiplier and partly by their Stamina as follows: : HP = ((Stamina+32)/32) * (HP multiplier) It can also be increased by the abilities of some jobs. MP The MP is a measure of how many spells which require MP can be cast. Characters are capped at 999 MP while enemies are not. A character's MP is determined partly by their LV's MP multiplier and partly by their Magic as follows: : MP = (Magic/32+1) * (MP multiplier) It can also be increased by the abilities of some jobs. Strength The Strength stat determines the damage dealt by physical weapons and unarmed attacks. The effect it has on overall damage varies by the weapon equipped, and for enemies, varies by their attack multiplier. Agility The Agility stat determines the speed at which a unit's Active Time Battle bar fills up (along with Weight for characters). Additionally, it contributes to the effect of many ranged physical weapons (such as Bows) and throwing attacks. Whether it affects the damage dealt by physical weapons depends on the weapon equipped. Stamina The Stamina stat is a character-exclusive stat that helps determine their HP, as well a the rate of Regen, as follows: : Regen Rate = (Stamina*Level)/16 Magic The Magic stat helps determine the damage dealt or amount healed by spells (such as White Magic, Black Magic, Time Magic, Summon) as well as the physical power of rods, staves and bells. It also helps determine a character's MP. Attack The Attack stat helps determine the amount of damage done by a physical attack. For characters, it is determined by the currently equipped weapon. Defense The Defense stat reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks. For characters, it is determined by the currently equipped armor. Evasion The Evasion stat determines the chance that a unit will dodge an attack. For characters, it is determined by the currently equipped shield. Resistance The Resistance stat reduces the damage dealt by magical attacks. It is a character-exclusive stat determined by the currently equipped armor. Weight The Weight stat is a character-exclusive stat that amounts to the total weight of armor equipped. Along with Agility, affects how fast the Active Time Battle bar fills (8 weight = -1 agility). Magic Defense The Magic Defense stat is an enemy-exclusive stat that reduces damage dealt by magical attacks. Magic Evasion The Magic Evasion stat is an enemy-exclusive stat that determines their ability to block a magic spell. Attack multiplier The Attack multiplier stat is an enemy-exclusive stat that helps determine the physical damage dealt, along with Strength and Attack. Each enemy is assigned their own multiplier. Magic multiplier The Magic multiplier stat is an enemy-exclusive stat that helps determine magical damage dealt, along with Magic. It is based on their LV and Magic stat. EXP Awarded after battle from defeated enemies, EXP will increase a characters' level. ABP Awarded after battle, ABP will increase the job level for the equipped job, allowing them to unlock new abilities and eventually master the job. Unlike EXP, it is not tied to defeated enemies, but to defeated formations of enemies. Stat growth Level evolution The following lists the multiplier for HP and MP of party members (which calculates their HP based on this and their Stamina and Magic stats respectively), and the EXP required to reach each LV: Category:Stats in Final Fantasy V Category:Stat lists